


oh my god hilda just shut up for two seconds

by RookieSand



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choking, F/F, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light-Hearted Teasing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieSand/pseuds/RookieSand
Summary: In which Hilda decides to be a little sassy to her lovely lady and Marianne decides to not have any of it.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Marihilda NSFW Week!





	oh my god hilda just shut up for two seconds

"Should I start painting my nails?"

Hilda was sitting on the couch, looking at her nails critically. It had been a while since she'd last painted them, and she rather liked them when they were a similar pink to match her hair and eyes. Maybe this time she'd spring for blue though. To match her beautiful girlfriend's hair instead.

Marianne looked up from between Hilda's legs. She was red in the face and panting slightly, her mouth and chin wet. "L-Like right now?" she asked breathlessly.

Hilda raised her eyebrows. "Well, now seems as good a time as any."

Marianne looked even more put out. "Are you not... enjoying yourself?"

"Oh, no, I'm having a blast! I haven't come and you're not exactly rocking my world or anything but..." She smiled and ruffled Marianne's hair gently. 

Marianne sat back on her heels to get out of Hilda's reach. A large frown overtook her face. That was bold of someone who was sitting pant-less on the couch with their entire crotch exposed to say. Especially to the girl who had just been eating them out for the past half-hour. And it was a lie too. Marianne wasn't so stupid she couldn't tell when Hilda came. She crossed her arms.

"Are you doing that thing where you're purposefully rude to me so I'll be mean to you?"

Hilda gasped and clutched at her chest. "I would _never_ do that, Marianne. And I am beyond hurt that you would imply that I am currently doing that."

Marianne rolled her eyes and rested her head back in Hilda's lap. "If you want me to switch things up, you could just ask."

Hilda cupped Marianne's face in her hands, making direct eye contact with her. "Marianne. My sweet, beautiful, thoughtful Marianne. I love you with my whole heart. Asking sort of ruins the mood for me. I want you to be spontaneous and like you're so hungry for me you just can't let me go. But please know that you are free to be rough with me whenever. I'll never turn it down."

Marianne nodded and stood up. She pulled her pants and underwear off and set them on the couch beside Hilda. "Okay, then. Why am I doing all the work? On your knees."

Hilda laughed and waved her hand bashfully. "Oh, Mari, you don't have to go that far."

"Knees."

Marianne's tone was sharp, something Hilda rarely ever heard from her. It sent a delightful shiver up her spine. She had been vaguely turned on for the last half-hour, but that one command had made her body perk up. She quietly slid to the floor and got on her knees in front of Marianne.

"You're going to be a brat, aren't you?" Marianne said, resting a hand on top of Hilda's head. She sounded defeated and like she wasn't in the mood for Hilda's antics. That just meant Hilda would have to be even worse.

"Well, yeah. But then you'll just have to put me in my place, huh?" Hilda slid her hands up Marianne's thighs and smiled. "And you wouldn't let me get too rowdy, would you?" Her lips followed the trail her hands had made and she gave Marianne a gentle nip.

"Hey, hey," Marianne scolded. She roughly grabbed Hilda's hair. "I'm asking you nicely to be good. Now, get started... please."

Hilda smiled. She loved that, even when Marianne was being commanding, she couldn't drop her ingrained pleasantries. It was just too cute. And because of that, Hilda listened obediently. Well, that, and she also didn't have much of a choice.

Marianne had shoved her face into her crotch and was hardly giving Hilda any room to breathe. She loved it, breathing and tasting Marianne so forcefully. She could barely keep herself steady, one hand gripping tightly to Marianne's hip while her other made its way between her own legs. Marianne was practically using her face for her own pleasure and the soft moans she was making were icing on top of an already delicious cake. If she suffocated, she was fairly certain this would be the perfect way to go out. She wondered if Marianne would let her put, 'Died eating her favorite meal,' on her gravestone. 

But Marianne pulled her away before Hilda's wish could be fulfilled. Hilda gasped for air and was only given a moment's rest before being pushed back in. Marianne ordered her sharply to go faster and Hilda happily obliged.

Marianne was getting close. Hilda could tell by the fact she was now using both hands to hold her in place and by the desperate way she was grinding against Hilda's face. Hilda moaned into her. She loved when Marianne came on her like this. Of course, she also didn't want to make it so easy. Being a little mischievous never hurt anybody. She stopped suddenly and heard Marianne grunt. Her face was shoved harder between Marianne's legs but she kept her mouth closed.

Marianne looked down at her, clearly confused. "What are you doing? Well, not what I asked for starters."

"I'm done," Hilda said with a smile.

Marianne frowned. "I'm just supposed to believe that? If you don't finish me, you're not getting anything."

"Huh... That's too bad then." Hilda was still rubbing her clit with her hand and let out a very pointed moan. "Maybe I'll just do it myself."

"That's hilarious," Marianne said with a short laugh. "As if you'd do anything yourself." She tapped her foot and looked down at the disobedient girl thoughtfully. She snapped her fingers. "Ah, I know what you want."

"Do you?"

Marianne nodded. She knelt on the floor and roughly pushed Hilda down onto her back. She knelt over Hilda's face and looked down at her, gently running her hands through Hilda's hair. 

"Back to work," she said softly. "If you want to come today, that is. If not, I suppose we can just stay like this until you decide you want to behave."

Hilda's heart thumped hard in her chest. Marianne's voice had been so threateningly sweet. Hilda almost wanted to disobey, wondering what Marianne would do if they continued like this. But, at the same time, the ache between her legs outweighed her desire to tease Marianne. In this position, she couldn't touch herself as well as she could before and she was sure Marianne wouldn't let her. So, she started again, finding her groove rather quickly. Marianne was doubled over her once again in mere moments.

Hilda wasn't let off lightly. What she thought would be giving Marianne one orgasm turned into giving her three. Her jaw was starting to get tired and it almost hurt to bring Marianne to her third. Marianne was doing most of the work by the end anyway with Hilda just trying to keep up. But, Hilda supposed that it was an apt punishment. She had practically asked for it.

Not that she was complaining. Being mostly unable to breathe and trapped under Marianne made her feel incredible. She loved hearing Marianne's moans coming in muffled through the thighs wrapped around her head. The constant pulling on her hair and being unable to move drove her crazy. Her jaw may have felt like it was ready to fall off, but she was more than willing to spend all day between Marianne's legs.

Marianne stood up once she was satisfied and Hilda took several deep breaths. Her head was spinning and the taste of Marianne was still flooding her senses. But she didn't even get a moment's rest before being hauled to her feet. She nearly lost her balance but was righted by Marianne catching her around the waist. 

Marianne raised her eyebrows. "Wow, already that off balance by just eating me out?"

"Hey, I could barely breathe down there," Hilda retorted. "Lack of oxygen and all that."

Marianne laughed. "Okay, okay. Fair enough. I'd carry you to the bedroom but..."

"That's okay," Hilda said with a laugh. "Shoving me along is just as fun. Can I have a quick kiss first?"

Marianne looked thoughtful. "No."

And with that, Marianne gripped Hilda's upper arm and started to drag her towards their bedroom. Hilda dragged her feet as much as possible but really did not attempt to stop their quick trip to the bedroom. Her heart was pounding wondering what Marianne was going to do to her. She couldn't wait.

As soon as the bedroom door closed behind them, Hilda was stripped of her shirt and shoved onto the bed. Marianne jumped on top of her and began to kiss down her neck and chest, making sure to leave plenty of bite marks on the way down. She roughly sucked and played with Hilda's nipples, making Hilda writhe on the bed in agony.

"Marianne," Hilda panted. "Please."

Her hips pushed upward into Marianne, but Marianne didn't slow. Instead, all that whining had done was get Hilda a one-way ticket to being teased more. Marianne's mouth felt incredible and all Hilda could do was try and hold onto her to ground herself. Her nails dug into Marianne's shoulders, and Marianne let out a soft moan.

"Ah, hey," Marianne mumbled. "That hurts."

Hilda smirked. "Oh? What are you going to do about it?" She dug her nails in harder, dragging them across Marianne's shoulders.

Marianne sucked in a sharp breath, leaning into Hilda's touch. Hilda could tell that she wanted Hilda to keep doing what she was doing but, given their current play, couldn't give in. She fixed Hilda with a hard glare. At least, as hard of a glare as she could muster. Hilda smiled back and stuck out her tongue.

"You're being a handful," Marianne said with a roll of her eyes. "You can't just make it easy for me?"

Hilda laughed and pulled Marianne down into a kiss. "You know that I can't," she whispered. "Where would the fun be if I just did what I was told? I like making trouble for you."

"You really do, don't you?" Marianne gave Hilda a quick kiss before getting up from the bed. "So, what were you thinking? Handcuffs?"

"Ooo," Hilda purred, scooting to the edge of the bed. "I like that."

"What else?" Marianne had gone to the closet to pull out their box of toys. She dug through and pulled out a set of soft, leather handcuffs. "Strap, obviously. That's what you're fishing for, I know."

"Guilty."

Marianne stroked her chin as she surveyed the box. There had to be something a little extra to tease Hilda with. Then her eyes landed on one of their lesser-used toys. Her eyes lit up.

_Oh, that will work._

Marianne gathered up her supplies from the closet and set them on the bedside table. Hilda looked on curiously, excited for whatever plans Marianne had for her. Marianne always took these sorts of sessions seriously, knowing that Hilda liked them very much. Since they didn't happen very often—Marianne didn't always want to play dom—Marianne did her best to make them as enjoyable as possible for the both of them. Hilda's toes curled and she bit her lip as she recalled the last time they had played like this. She'd barely been able to sit the next day.

Marianne grabbed Hilda's hands and handcuffed them around one of the posts at the head of the bed. She made sure Hilda could sit comfortably, adjusting the pillows behind Hilda's head until Hilda gave her a gentle nod of approval. She took a moment to admire Hilda's body, her eyes flicking up and down her.

Hilda smiled up at her. "You like the view?"

"Shhhh."

"You're just so cute," Hilda continued. "Getting all worked up looking at me. Your face is flushed!" Marianne pinched Hilda's nipples roughly and Hilda did her best not to wince. "You're... so cute."

"And you're persistent. Be quiet."

"I simply cannot do that."

Marianne rolled her eyes once again. She ignored Hilda and grabbed the next item that she had gotten from the closet. It was a simple bullet vibe. It wasn't big or special and was pretty average as far as vibrators went. They hardly ever used it, but it would work perfectly for what Marianne had in mind.

She climbed back into bed and spread Hilda's legs. Hilda watched her, her eyes full of curiosity. If Marianne wanted to just use a vibrator on her, they had plenty of better ones to use. So why had she picked that one? Marianne placed the vibe against Hilda's clit and turned it on to a low setting.

Hilda's hips jumped forward and she let out a soft, "Oh!" She hadn't expected it to bite so hard from the getgo. 

"How's that position?" Marianne asked.

"Really good..."

"Alright, keep still for a second." Marianne pressed her knee to Hilda's crotch to hold the vibe in place while she reached over to grab another thing she had brought.

Hilda hadn't paid attention to all of the things that Marianne had brought out; but, as her eyes settled on what Marianne was holding, Marianne's plan dawned on her. It was medical tape. Marianne ripped off a strip and place it over top of the vibe. A second strip joined shortly after, crossing the first. Marianne moved her leg and the vibe sat gently against Hilda's clit. 

"Still good?" Marianne asked, examing her work.

Hilda nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah. It feels good."

Marianne nodded once and turned the toy up to its highest setting.

Hilda strained against the handcuffs, her hips bucking off the bed. Marianne was sitting on one of her legs so there was no way for her to try and move away from the buzzing. At the moment, it still felt nice, but Hilda knew that before long it was going to hinge on painful. She wondered if Marianne would let up before that happened. If she asked, that was a surefire way to make sure Marianne didn't. 

Marianne was grinding against Hilda's leg. Her knee hit the vibe every couple of strokes, digging it deeper into Hilda. Hilda moaned and kicked her free leg out. She could already feel herself getting close to the edge. It was going to hit her like a train at this pace. She bit the inside of her cheek.

"How are you feeling?" Marianne asked.

"Never... better," Hilda managed to get out through her gasps. "You're still not... trying hard enough."

Marianne raised an eyebrow. "You want more?"

"I can... take it. Pussy." Hilda stuck her tongue out.

Marianne nodded. "I don't doubt you can. Do you deserve more? Maybe I should turn it off."

Hilda laughed. "You... you wouldn't." She tilted her head back. "God fucking damn, I don't remember this fucking vibe feeling so nice."

"Are you close?"

Hilda nodded. "Unfortunately."

Marianne moved from Hilda's leg and took a seat on her stomach. Her hands wrapped around Hilda's neck, pressing her thumbs in lightly. Hilda took a deep breath and, on her exhale, Marianne's hands tightened. Hilda's mouth opened slightly as her head filled with a soft buzzing. Her eyes rolled back and she could feel herself building up even quicker. 

"Harder," Hilda breathed.

Marianne's hands tightened even more, and it felt like Hilda had drifted away from the room entirely. Everything was quiet, and all she could feel was the warmth from Marianne's hands squeezing her neck. Even the buzz between her legs had faded. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she allowed herself to drift off into the nothingness she felt. 

Suddenly, the pressure left her neck and the room came crashing back to her. Her eyes snapped open and she barely had time to catch her breath before Marianne turned the vibe off. She let out an involuntary whimper as her brain finally reached the conclusion that she had slammed on her brakes right at the edge of the cliff. Marianne was smiling brightly, and Hilda let out a huff, rolling her eyes.

"What? No snarky remark?" Marianne asked. "Shocking."

"If I say more, you're going to be mean to me," Hilda pouted. She stuck out her bottom lip and gave Marianne her best puppy-dog eyes.

Marianne laughed. "Okay, okay. I'll just be rough from here on out. No more funny business. Though, I do you think you liked that. It hit you hard, right?" She gently caressed the side of Hilda's face.

Hilda shrugged, a small smile breaking out across her lips. Marianne could see right through her and she loved it. "Well, yeah."

Marianne leaned forward, giving Hilda a gentle kiss. "I love you."

Hilda's smile grew. "I love you too. I should thank you. You treat me so well."

"Likewise. I'm glad I can make you happy. Now, shhh." Marianne held a finger to Hilda's lips. "Let me work in peace, okay?"

Hilda nodded, for once doing what Marianne asked of her. She was done being rowdy and just wanted from Marianne what she'd come here for. She wasn't sure she could hold out much longer, and she just wanted to brain to be turned to mush.

Marianne turned the vibe back on to a low setting and pulled the last item in her roster off the bedside table. Hilda watched with bated breath as Marianne climbed into the harness and fastened the straps. She flexed her hands in anticipation. As soon as Marianne was inside her, she was going to come. She was right on the edge waiting for it. And it would be followed by a rough strap session to bring out however many more Marianne could get. Her ribs were starting to hurt with how hard her heart was beating.

Hilda couldn't remember much of what happened after. She had hardly been allowed to think clearly through it, Marianne keeping a tight grip around her neck. Everything felt like an afterthought with her head buzzing and the sensation of Marianne pounding into her roughly just like Hilda liked. Combined with the buzzing vibe, she'd lost count of how many times she had come. She felt light as a feather, Marianne choking her right as she came with perfect timing every time and holding her tight until she had come down from her high. 

Marianne turned the vibe off and leaned over Hilda. She had slowed down to a soft, even pace. Hilda hummed softly as Marianne began to kiss down her neck. Everything was coming back into focus now, making each of Marianne's kisses feel even more intense. She giggled as Marianne kissed and nibbled at her earlobe. She went to swat her away and was almost surprised to find herself still handcuffed to the bed. She had forgotten.

"Oh, hold on," Marianne said softly. She reached up and undid the clasp, freeing Hilda's hands.

Hilda wrapped her arms around Marianne's neck and held her close. "I'm close to one more," she whispered. "Can you make it soft?"

"Of course." 

Marianne turned the vibe back on to a medium speed and thrust into Hilda faster. She kissed up and down Hilda's neck while her hand teased Hilda's nipple. Hilda out a soft breath, burying her hands into Marianne's hair. She could barely hold her legs around Marianne's waist anymore, but she wanted desperately to have her last high. Hilda closed her eyes and let Marianne wash over her one more time.

It didn't take long and, when she finished, she was entirely spent. Still, she felt amazing. It wasn't every day she got to feel that good. And it was totally worth knowing she was going to be sore the next day.

"My legs feel like jelly," she murmured. "And my head is all fuzzy."

"Guess that means we should stop," Marianne concluded. She came to a stop, though didn't pull out of Hilda. "Would you like me to draw a bath so we can relax?"

Hilda nodded. "Yes, please."

Marianne helped Hilda up from the bed and led her along to the bathroom. 


End file.
